


A Trip to IKEA

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Anna gets a hand with her IKEA purchases from a very handsome stranger
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	A Trip to IKEA

Anna felt better than she had in so very long, that she decided to treat herself. What better way to start a new chapter in her life, than re-decorating her relatively new and very small apartment.

The place had been so sparse for so long. It was her frame of mind, she knew, that allowed it to stay that way for way too long. It was just that her breakup had been so hard after she discovered that the man she thought had loved her, was banging three other women behind her back.

What a rat-bastard.

And so, she had moved her few belongings into a new place as far across town from him as possible and wallowed in self pity for a long time until she woke up one day and decided she missed the person she used to be. 

She missed the simple things, like jogging in the park on nice days, going to the farmers markets on the weekends, walking down to the bakery by her house every Monday to grab a fresh pastry before she headed to work.

She missed going out with friends. She missed the silly painting party nights they used to have – sipping on wine and eating delicious appetizers while they attempted to follow what the painting instructor was doing.

She missed living her life.

Feeling her old self again, she took stock her things to see what she was going to need. Her bedroom was fine, she had dressers, nightstands and a good comfy queen bed. But her living room needed a lot of work. She had a single loveseat, a tv with a stand, and not much else. Not to mention her kitchen table was only good enough to sit two people but at the moment she only possessed one chair. 

The superintendent in her building, a short and stocky balding old man, was very kind to her and helped her move in. He also mentioned that if she ever needed to borrow a truck, to come see him and he would happily give her the keys.

She had taken him up on his offer and driven herself to IKEA, ready to shop.

It was so fun going through the store and looking at all the displays – most of which Anna wished she could just move into – that by the time she reached the market hall downstairs, it was two hours later. It didn’t bother her in the slightest. She was finally happy again and nothing was going to bring her down.

Another hour later, and after putting a bunch of fun new kitchen items and a small lamp in her big blue bag, she reached the fun part where she would get the boxes that held all her new furniture.

She went to get the bookcase first since it was the largest item. She looked at all the labels, looking for the bin number until she found it, along with a description and picture of the bookcase she had picked out. Excited, she reached down to grab the long box.

_Oh my God!_

Anna knew the box was going to be heavy, but she didn`t think it was going to be this heavy. She thought she`d be able to muscle it onto the edge of the low cart and then shove it the rest of the way, but the thing was so heavy she could barely get a good grip to move it without smashing her fingers.

Anna straightened and let out a long breath. What was she going to do now? She looked up the aisle towards the open thoroughfare between, but there was no one working there in sight. She looked back down towards where the aisle ended against the wall only to see one lone man.

Who was lifting a box.

A huge box. 

Without any discernible effort whatsoever.

The big blond dude settled the box on the cart easily and went to grab another. Again, looking like it was nothing more than lifting a five-pound bag of flour.

“Holy shit.”

The man suddenly looked over at her and Anna realized she had said that out loud. Embarrassed, she turned back to the low shelf which held the bookcase she wanted so badly and mulled over trying to lift it again.

It was so damn hard, Anna felt her good mood slipping right through her fingers just like this fucking box was. 

“Do you, need a hand?”

Anna stopped trying and straightened, turning around slowly. Unsurprisingly, it was the blond man. Anna looked up at him, pinching a lip in her teeth. He was so tall and built it was no wonder those boxes weren’t giving him any shit.

“Um, actually, yes. If you don’t mind? I didn’t think it was going to be this heavy.”

The blond gave her a small lopsided smirk, but said nothing. 

“This one?” he asked, leaning down.

Anna nodded when he looked at her, then he picked up the box and put it on her cart. There was no sliding it on and pushing it into place, this man picked it up and placed it exactly where it needed to be. Not to mention he looked fabulous doing it.

_Wait…_

“There you are.”

“Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I didn’t know what I was going to do. I was going to look for someone to help me,”

“They don’t do that here.”

“What do you mean?”

The blond cleared his throat. “I just mean that it’s against policy for any employee to assist a customer with lifting and loading furniture. It defeats the whole self serve thing they have going on. If you need help, you have to pay for home delivery.”

“Oh,” Anna said. “Oh!”

The blond smiled wider this time. “You just realized you are going to need help loading this into your vehicle, didn’t you?”

Anna’s cheeks burst into flames. Boy she didn’t think this through at all. She just wasn’t used to doing things like this on her own. She nodded after a moment, hesitantly.

“Well I’ve got all I need, so I can go through the till with you and I’ll help you load your stuff.” He paused a moment like he just thought of something. “You didn’t drive like, a compact car or something, did you?”

Anna’s cheeks somehow got hotter. “I’m not that dumb,” she said, exasperated. “I borrowed a truck to come here.”

The big man smiled and held up his hands, acting innocent. “Hey, I apologize. I meant no offence. Just making sure before we get through the till.”

Anna let out a breath and smiled back at him. She suddenly felt that he was being genuine. And he was nice enough to help her load the bookcase.

“Come on,” he said at her silence with a little chuckle. “Show me what else you need and I’ll give you a hand.”

_What… the fuck, he is cute as hell!_

“Okay, thank you…”

He paused then his eyes widened slightly when he realized what she had imposed the statement like a question.

“Kristoff.”

“Thank you, Kristoff. I’m Anna.”

He nodded at her. “It’s very nice to meet you Anna.”

*****

“You are a life-saver,” Anna exclaimed as Kristoff was finished tying down the long boxes that poked slightly over the closed tailgate. It was a good thing that there was tie straps in the back seat – Anna wouldn’t have thought to tie them down at all.

Good thing she had met Kristoff.

“There you are,” he said, wrapping the loose end of the strap up so it wouldn’t fly around as she drove, then stepped back up on the curb. “You’re all set.”

“Thank you so much, again. I don’t know how I could have done this on my own.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said quietly, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck when he suddenly froze in place a second as if he realized something, then pulled in a slow breath and put his arm back at his side. “Do you, um, have someone to help you with this when you get home?”

Anna’s face fell. She hadn’t though of that either.

“I… I’m sorry,” Kristoff stammered. “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no it’s okay,” Anna said quickly. She didn’t like how awkward this had suddenly become. “I just, well I live alone and I just didn’t think that far ahead. Actually, I thought this would be easy. I guess I just assumed that these things were manageable? For someone like me. I mean, I guess I should have thought about it. They are made of wood and wood isn’t exactly light, is it? Good thing I didn’t decide to get a new couch today. Of course if I did then I would have found someone to help me because those are big and impossible to carry alone. I just… I’m still getting used to this whole living alone thing. Had a nasty break-up a while back. Nothing that you would want to hear about of course,” Anna laughed nervously, realizing she was rambling.

Kristoff gave her a polite and kind smile. “No worries. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t want me to help you get your stuff into your place.”

“That…. That offer is on the table?”

Now it was his turn for his cheeks to redden. “Well yeah, if you need help, I am not going to strand you. Just give me your address and I’ll come by after I drop my stuff at my place.”

“That’s too kind of you, really.”

“Not a big deal.”

“I’m sure you have other stuff you need to do than help me.”

“No, today is totally wide open.”

Anna nodded after a moment then suddenly realized they were grinning at each other. This was certainly interesting. Dating someone new was back on her radar, but she didn’t think she’d meet someone so soon.

Unless he was taken?

“Your… girlfriend won’t mind you helping me out.”

The blond laughed. “Nice. Very subtle.”

Anna waited a moment and then he widened his eyes, finally realizing he didn’t answer her question. 

“No, there is no girlfriend or anyone. I live alone too.”

“Well alright then,” Anna said, getting back to business. It sure was hard not to keep staring at him. She reached into her purse and found an old receipt and a pen, then scribbled her address on the back and handed it to Kristoff.

He looked at the paper and laughed again. “No shit! We live in the same building.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. I’m three floors above you but on the West facing side.”

“Huh,” Anna said, feeling a warm tingle spread through her whole body. “What a coincidence.”

*****

After Kristoff took his own two large bookcases that he had purchased for himself, he helped Anna with her smaller one. Then her new kitchen table, two chairs, wall standing mirror, coffee table with matching end-tables, lamp, show rack, and her bag full of kitchen items.

She helped him where she could, but he just seemed not to struggle with the larger items so Anna stayed out of his way. With everything on the floor in her apartment, he went to the door to bid her goodbye.

She was hoping that he would give her his number, or ask her out or something, but he didn’t. He told her to have a good evening and to knock on his door if she needed help with anything. Anna thanked him again before she shut the door as he disappeared down the hallway.

She turned and looked into her little apartment. Had she been reading him wrong? She thought there was something there. Maybe he got one look at her place and figured she’d be too much trouble. Then again, he offered to help her with things if she needed.

Then why the f-

The knock was quiet, but it startled Anna all the same. She took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting the sup, wanting his keys back.

She was delighted to see Kristoff in her doorway instead.

“Sorry, I just realized, well, I should have offered to help you build everything. That is, if you want help? I know you can handle it on your own, but if you want help moving things around. When you’ve built them, I mean? Unless you weren’t going to do that today. Um…”

Anna smiled at him. “I would love some help Kristoff. Afterwards, I can help you with yours, if you’d like?” She knew he didn’t need any help, but she understood where he was going by coming back to her door.

“Sure,” he smiled back at her. “Then… if you’re not busy tonight, we could grab dinner?”

“That sounds great.”

“Great.”

Anna chuckled. “Come on in, smooth operator.”

He smirked at her as he passed by to walk into her place. Anna turned to close the door, a huge grin spreading on her face.


End file.
